Resolution
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: New Years Fic. My Resolution? IkexPit


Fanfiction seems to have changed formats while I was away. I can't even figure out how to review. -headdesk-

Anyhow, sorry for not being here for so long. I know, this is a different fandom, but I am posting this here just because LiveJournal hates me and I need a link to link to. :D

Yes...I haven't written anything for a long time. I can't think anymore. Gosh. DX

* * *

It was a cold December thirty-first. The sky was dark, and the moon was blocked out by dark, ominous clouds. The dirt path once blossoming with flowers were now littered by snow. The once green trees were now bare, cold, and to some point, broken by the weight of the frozen raindrops.

Cold air blew through the night. A faint howl was heard through Smash Mansion. It rang through the night, breaking the silence of the night.

"Well, I best be off, Roy has already fallen asleep," the blue haired prince, Marth, announced, setting his book down. "Good night."

"'m not asleep…" The red head mumbled softly as he pulled himself up, following the prince as they exited.

"Of course you're not. Shall we, general?" Marth's voice faded away as the two walked up the stairs.

The fire crackled a bit.

There was silence.

Only two people were left sitting by the fire. They sat across from each other.

From the left sat Ike in an armchair, he looked dully at the blazing fire.

On the opposite side lay Pit, on the couch, a fairly large red blanket draped over him. It wasn't much to him since his wings took up most of the blanket space. He shivered, unaccustomed to the cold nights of the human world. The fire didn't help him much since he sat by the window.

Another howl sounded into the night, breaking into the silence between the two.

"You know," Ike started, never taking his eyes off the fire, "you can always go to sleep. I'll take care of the fire, so don't worry about it."

The angel shook his head. "I'm just fine, Ike." He answered, giving a small smile. "I just want to stay awake until the New Year is over."

"I won't carry you back if you fall asleep." _Maybe I would._

"I don't mind sleeping here." _I just want to spend the new years with you._

Silence again. Neither of the two seemed to know what to say.

The fire crackled once more, it was dying out.

"I'll go relight the fire." _I might as well get up. This silence is getting to me. Pit probably thinks the same too._

"Okay." The angel looked over at the antique grandfather clock. Eleven fifty. Ten minutes before midnight. Ten long minutes with Ike.

"So, um…Ike…" Pit, now sitting upright, shuffled his bare feet hesitantly. "Do you have a resolution? For the new years, I mean."

Ike looked up from the fire. "Resolution?"

Pit nodded. "Yes."

"No." _Spending tonight with you is enough for me._

Ike noticed the angel's face fell. Was it because of what he said? "Oh."

The mercenary looked back at the fire, and sat back down. He inwardly wondered to himself why, after a year, he couldn't even manage to talk to the angel properly. He sighed. "So…it's been a whole year, hasn't it?"

"Y-yes."

Well, at least they started a conversation. _Let's hope this conversation does well unlike our other past ones._

"How…how do you like this place so far?" _Oh. I'm so smart, nice one Ike._

Pit seemed… taken aback? It was probably because no one actually asked each other about their accommodations after the first few weeks of Brawl.

"I am just fine. People are nice here, give or take a few. And you?"

"Fine."

And the conversation ended at that.

Silence once again.

The grandfather clock's minute hand finally reached twelve.

_Dong…Dong…Dong…_

Pit smiled. "Happy new years, Ike."

"Ah. You too."

The ringing faded away as the minute hand slowly reached twelve o' one. The only sounds now were the fire and the winds blowing outside.

"Well…um…good night." The brown haired boy said, getting off the couch. Ike hadn't notice, but the boy already had his sandals back on (Peach insisted they take off their shoes, but they still don't) and had folded the red blanket. "See you tomorrow—err…you know, later today."

Ike nodded. "Good night."

_Damn it, Ike! Didn't you promise yourself you'd tell him by now? Whatever happened to big strong mercenary?_

The door creaked.

"Wait."

"Yes, Ike?" Pit had turned around and looked straight into the man's eyes. Cerulean with Pit's own sky blue.

"Good night." Ike sighed once more.

"Uh…sure."

Ike would have mentally slapped himself. What could he say? What more should he have done?

There was nothing he could say.

I love you? I want to spend the rest of my time with you?

_Don't be silly Ike. He's an angel. We would have to separate someday._

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The door clicked shut quietly, leaving Ike alone with the fire dying yet again.

_My wish…was just to spend more time with you…_

The fire died out, leaving Ike in complete darkness…

* * *

End.

I'm sorry if the format changes towards the end. I just realized after I posted this on DeviantART, I forgot to save the last part. XD;; I'm sorry!! So, uh...yes, you can also read this on my DeviantART account and at the IkexPit club.

And bahh! I just realized, thanks to DeviantART and their crazy HTML, I accidentaly put the third to last sentence in italics! It wasn't supposed to do that! DX


End file.
